The present invention relates to an integral anti-lock brake and traction control system, and, more particularly, to a system which is operable in a first mode as an anti-lock brake control system and in a second mode as a traction control system. Conventional systems for preventing a wheel of a motor vehicle from locking during braking or from spinning from loss of traction are known. One such braking system is a system which controls brake fluid pressure applied to a wheel cylinder of a brake device based on a rotation status of the wheel relative, to a threshold value when the brake is operated. Another system prevents a driving wheel of a vehicle from slipping by controlling a brake force caused by a brake fluid pressure in a wheel cylinder of a brake device of the driving wheel based on a slipping status relative to a threshold value when the vehicle starts to move and accelerates.
These conventional systems have a problem in that they tend to be complicated, large-sized and, therefore, expensive. In addition, prior systems have slow response time. Although some problems may be alleviated by integrating the anti-lock brake control system and the traction control system of a vehicle, previous attempts at such integration have added both complications and costs.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an integrated brake and traction control system which provides a fast response time and is economical.